Have You Ever Really Danced On the Edge?
by FilthxInxThexBeauty
Summary: School has just started up at the Red Fountain school and it seems that they've added a new teacher, but wait, the teacher is a she? Oh, and a 17 yr. old fairy princess? Do they really expect her to survive at that school? Rating will change!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, and truthfully, I kind of don't want to... Oh, and I don't own the Winx Club characters, either. Tamerynn is completely my own.**

OK, so this is my first story ever, and it was actually something I started writing for my little sister, since she's still in the phase of asking for bedtime stories. Anyway, this is actually a slightly different version, and by different, I mean that it's not as kid-ish as it originally was. Well, with that said please enjoy. :D

* * *

Today was a special day. It was the first day of school at Red Fountain. ... OK, so it wasn't really the first day, more like the 'get-unpacked-and-settled-in-then-go-listen-to-Saladin's-opening-speech' day. Thousands of young boys were scattered all over the place, either trying to find where to go, or chatting with old friends. Then everything stopped as someone pulled up in front of the school on a leva bike. Every guy had stopped what they were doing to stare at the new arrive. To their surprise, they saw a woman in a black tube top that went to the top of her pants, a pair of blue jeans that were tucked inside a pair of black knee-high stiletto boots, with a black belt through the loops, and a long black trench coat that was left unbuttoned. (A/N: Those are her riding clothes. She doesn't dress like that all the time. Just so you know, her style changes constantly. One day, she'll be dressed all preppy, or cute and simple, then the next she'll be dressed straight up emo, and then after that she'll be all Lolita! It's never the same.) Each boy turned to whomever was beside them and began talking about the strange, young woman in hushed voices as she removed her helmet from her head. Her long black hair spilled out and gracefully fell to the middle of her bottom. Each boy gawked at the woman which, to them, resembled a goddess. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her pale ice blue eyes stared at the school in front of her and a small smile graced her lips. She got off her bike, and after securing it, walked up the long stone pathway that led to the main entrance, while making heads turn in her direction.

A soft knock was heard on Saladin's office door and he told the person to come in. The old man smiled as his eyes landed on a young, beautiful, dark-haired woman.

"Ah, Miss Kevaesarr! I'm so glad to see that you made it here safely! How was your trip?"

The woman smiled as she bowed to the man before her and said, "It was long and quite boring, honestly, though I did enjoy the scenery I saw from my leva bike. It's so gorgeous and green around here."

The man chuckled and gestured for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Glad to know that you like the surroundings. I can't thank you enough for accepting our offer to teach her. I know it might feel strange teaching boys that our either younger, older, or the same age as you."

Tamerynn giggled and shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. I actually think that it'll be very fun. Plus, it'll give me the opportunity to actually mingle with people my own age, even if they are boys."

"So I take it that you were constantly around people that were much older than you back on Idril, correct?" The man asked as he propped his arms up on his desk and laced his fingers together.

Tamerynn sighed and said, "Unfortunately, yes. My parents and advisors wouldn't let me around anyone that was below a noble and most nobles' children are either quite young or have been sent off to a prestige school."

The man nodded in understanding and said, "I see. That's very tragic, but by being around those type of people you must be very mature and that's a very good thing. These boys can be very roudy, and I think that with you around, they might be able to calm down a bit and hopefully your maturity will rub off on them. God knows they need it," he mumbled the last part.

Tammie (A/N: I'm just going to call her Tammie from now on, m'kay? ^.^) laughed at his statement and said, "Don't worry, sir. All these boys need is a woman's touch to really shapen them up."

Saladin smiled and said, "That's what we're counting on."

He stood from his chair and said, "If you're ready, Miss Kevaesarr, then I'll call someone to come show to your room and then to your classroom. Oh, and about you being of royal blood, don't worry, we've gone to every means necessary to keep that a secret. No one knows, except the headmaster at the Alfea school for fairies, the headmaster at the Cloud Tower School for Witches, and of course, the Magix council, and myself."

Tammie smiled and graciously bowed to the woman.

"Thank you so much, sir. I'm sorry you have to go through all of that trouble. Oh and could you please call me Tamerynn? Miss Kevaesarr makes me feel like I'm some sort of heartless business woman, or my mother."

Saladin let out a whole-hearted laughed and said, "Of course, Tamerynn, and it's no trouble at all. So, are you ready to see your room and class room?"

Her eyes lit up and she said said, "Oh yes! That'd be delightful! I'm so excited to see it!"

She watched as he pressed a button on a speaker and asked someone to send in someone named Daeron. A minute or so later, a knock was heard and Saladin called for the person to enter. Tammie stood from her chair and turned to face the door, only to see a man with shoulder length black hair that fell around his face, and matching eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black, button up shirt and a pair of black pants. On his feet were a pair of black dress shoes, which made Tammie raise an eyebrow is bewilderment. 'Interesting look for a techer,' she thought.

"Professor Tamerynn, this is Professor Daeron. He teaches the Mythical Creatures Tactics class," Saladin explained.

Tammie bowed to Daeron, and instead of bowing back, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. A light blush crossed her cheeks and he smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure, my dear."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Professor."

He held up a hand and shook his head. "Please, call me Daeron, madame."

Saladin stepped up beside Tammie and said, "Professor, will you please take Miss Tamerynn to her quarters, and then to her classroom?"

"Of course. Follow me, please," Daeron said as he turned to walk away.

Tammie thanked Saladin once again, and followed after Daeron.

Along the way, Daeron and Tammie had been having a small conversation and they seemed to have got along great. Daeron learned that she was indeed only 17, but was far more advanced than any other 17 year old fairy. Tammie also got to learn some things about Daeron, as well. He told her about his home, Celawyn, and his likes and dislikes. They came upon a long hall with white doors going all the way down. He took her to the 8th door, and stopped in front of it.

"Here we are, your room," he said as he opened the door.

They stepped inside and she saw that it was a fairly large room, with white carpet and white walls. There was a large black desk in front of a window in the far side of the room, and a large, four post bed against the wall, in the middle of the room. There was also a very nice plasma TV, and a white couch, with a black coffee table in front of it. He showed her the closet, which was a nice walk-in, and her bathroom, which was connected to her room. It was black marble and very nice. She thanked him and he said he'd return for her in 15 minutes to show her to her classroom. As soon as he was gone, she took off her trench coat and decided to do a little redecorating. She used her magic to make black swirls appear on the walls, and she turned the carpet black. She created a large white canopy on top of the bed that connected to the four posts, and she changed her plain black covers to leopard prints, as well as her pillows, minus one, which she kept black. She pointed her finger at her couch and it turned to white and the material changed to a nice, soft, and plush material. She even changed the coffee table to a large glass table. She admired her handy work and was quite satisfied with the results. She reached into her pants pockets and took out five miniaturized suitcases. After she sat them on the ground, she snapped her fingers and they turned into their normal size.

A knock was heard on her bedroom door and she got up from the couch to answer it. She opened her door to reveal Daeron standing before her with a smile.

He stared at her wardrobe and asked, "Do you really think that you should be walking around these boys in a tube top?"

She shrugged and said, "Why not? It's not as if they've never seen a girl in a tube top before, and besides, I'm a 17 year old girl, so why shouldn't I be able to dress like one?"

He shrugged and gestured for her to follow him. She closed her room door and used magic to lock it. They then sat off to find her new classroom. As they walked through the halls, all of the boys would stop and stare at her, and also gawk. Daeron would tell them to close their mouths, or else a fly would fly into their mouths. They'd immediately close their mouths and Tammie would laugh.

They came to a stop at a large white door (A/N: Again with the white doors. .) and Daeron announced that this would be her classroom. She eagerly opened the door and was quite happy with what she saw. The classroom was quite large and filled with many desks. It looked like all of her teaching things were already here, which she was quite glad of. At the front of the room, she spotted a dark, cherry wood desk and behind it was a long white board. Her eyes lit up at the cherry wood desk. She walked over to it and ran her hand along it's smooth, beautiful surface.

Daeron chuckled and said, "I take it you like it."

She turned to him with a smile on her face and said, "No, I absolutely love it."

She walked over to one of the many windows that ran along the side of the wall and looked out. She could see the front entrance and part of the woods from there, and she could even see two other schools out in the distance. 'The pretty one must be Alfea and the one with the clouds is obviously Cloud Tower. Yeah, that looks inviting,' she thought sarcastically. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her turn to look in Daeron's direction.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Tamerynn, but the opening ceremony is about to start."

"Oh, alright. Um, is it alright for me to go wearing this?" She asked a little unsure.

He smiled and said, "Of course. It's not like it's something to get all dressed up over."

She walked over to him and he held his arm out for her. She smiled and linked her arm with his.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall."

With that said, he began to lead her down the long, winding corridors of Red Fountain.

They came to the end of the Meeting Hall and saw Saladin waiting outside of the large doors. His eyes landed on Tammie and a smile came across his face.

He walked up to her and said, "Ah, Tamerynn! I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "Yes. I wanted to tell you to wait out here, while I introduce all our teachers. Wait until I say your name, then come through."

She nodded her head and told him that she understood. Daeron left with Saladin, and she was left alone in the hall. She turned her back to the wall and leant against it. She sighed and crossed her arms. 'I wonder how they'll react? Better yet, I wonder what my students will be like? What will they think of me? Wait, what if they don't respect me? Oh no, what will I do-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Saladin's voice and she decided that she needed to push those thoughts to the back of her head for now. She listened in on what he was saying and waited for her cue.

"Good evening, students. Welcome to Red Fountain School for Heroics. I'd like to personally welcome all of our first year students and wish you the best of luck. As for our returning students, I'd like to say welcome back and you best be prepared for your final exams, for they will not be easy this year. You'll all learn more about that later, but for now, let's welcome back our teachers."

He called out all of their names and what their course was and everyone applauded them. Finally, he waited for everyone to calm down, then said, "Also, we have a new teacher this year whom will teach History of the Universe, which will include everything, not just magic. Let me introduce you all to your new teacher, Professor Tamerynn."

* * *

**Author Notes: **So, that's the end of the introduction/first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and if so, please review, or something. ^__^ But if you didn't like it, then you could say so, or you could give me some advice for making this story better, and making me a better writer, as well. I'll try to get the next one out tomorrow, if you like it. Also, the Winx Club and all of the other characters will appear a wee bit later on. Just thought I should add that in, so you guys would know. :D 'Til tomorrow! ^__~


End file.
